Ritsuka Utagi
This article is unfinished! Ritsuka Utagi is an archangel labelled as outlaw by Heaven and hived off from the Society. He is one of the three sons of Eoran Utagi and furthermore one of the Knights who led him into the trap. He currently lives on Earth and makes his living as bartender, while trying to not get involved into aetherial business any further. Data Main Data * Status: Alive * Race: Fullblood-Angel * Birthdate: February 4th, 1997 * Height: 172 cm * Weight: 54 kg * Nationality: German Secondary Data *Type: UTAUloid; OC *Owner: RitsukApfel Personality Ritsuka is in general a submissive, kind, but very shy, person who cares a lot for other people. Yet, due to his emotional sensitivity, it sometimes occurs that he has mood swings, which reaches from rejecting to speak to somebody to destroying objects or harming himself - this happens especially when he gets (mentally) hurt or is in an absurd fear. On the other hand he can get very jealous and even yangire in very special events (due to the fact suffers several psychotic disorders), but most of his violence is against himself, even though he doesn't hesitate to harm other beings in case his sick mind claims this as the only possible way. This state, when not caused by his mad side, is mostly to prove something to his love interest, which is currently San Kyanashimi. Despite his dissociative identity disorder he tries his best to keep his life ordinary and balanced, and to care for San, his children and his friends at his best. Sometimes he even tries too hard to get things fixed for his beloved ones, which makes him end up damaging himself. Biography Childhood Earlier Childhood Ritsuka and Haru Utagi were born as twins in Germany. He had an ordinary childhood until he was six years old, despite the fact that Haru was somehow able to read his thoughts. As they later on figured out this is caused by them sharing a soul. On May 21th in 2003 his elder brother Kazuki Utagi sexually abused him the first time, at this point he was 6 years old - this act repeated quite often, without their parents knowing, up to the August 17th of the same year. This was the day Kazuki turned 16, and all the relatives came to visit him. Ritsuka helped their mother in the kitchen on this very day, yet seemed way too silent once again. As his mother tried to speak to him his facade broke - filled with anger and hate towards his own family his second personality, his mad side, developed, which made him kill everybody; the mother was first. This first case of madness cut the connection between Harus and Ritsukas thoughts, causing his twin brother to get worried if something has happened to him. After all Haru was outside with Kazuki at this moment, unable to check at him. This is why Haru returned to home, while Kazuki got what they were told to. He had to watch hidden, his face filled with disgust and fear how Ritsuka killed everybody one by one, and how Ritsukas hands, clothes, knife and the walls were painted red. After the mass murder Ritsuka had to attend a psychologist, yet, as his mad side was hidden inside his soul, the human doctors were not able to find anything uncommonly (nor the reason for his dropout), and released him from the mental hospital after three months. Kazuki, as he was the oldest and the only relative which survived, became the tutor of Haru and Ritsuka. He did not care very well for them though, as he was busy himself with his studies. For several reasons Kazuki also kept on sexually abusing Ritsuka - revenge for murdering his first girlfriend on his birthday back then, stress, anger. When Ritsuka was 13 years old he met an 11 years old girl, called San Kyanashimi, and fell in love with her. Kazuki although did not want his brother to have contact with her, even sexually harassed her to keep her away. These events caused him, although in an absurd manner, to stand up for himself by developing his yangire personality. Two years later San suffered over and over again from suicidal thoughts. As Ritsuka loved her he prevented at all costs that she executes one of her suicide plans. One time, to save her, he sacrificed his own life ... as believed in the first moment. As this was the trigger for his angel-powers to activate which slumbered inside him since his birth his body started to regenerate, and he came back to life. He was confused at first, unsure what to think about his powers and his new existence as Halfblood-Angel, but he decided to push these thoughts aside to comfort San at his best. Within a few months although, as he was so determined on the thought that he must protect her, his human side dissolved, making him a Fullblood and her guardian angel. After gaining his powers In 2012 another talk with San Kyanashimi led to a tragic event. Ritsuka, who wanted to prove her how awful death can be, offered her to behead him, which she actually did. Although it was enough to sew his head back on in order to make it heal back this was the first time he had to face the court of Heaven. Accusing him of being unable to protect San, as well as his friendship to a Halfblood-Demon they tortured him almost to death - as San did not stop to threaten suicide anyway Ritsuka kept protecting her, even after this horrifying experience. Another reason why he was punished was the fact that he, under the influence of drugs, had intercourse with San. As the two were not married it was considered a sin. After his beating he was the one getting pregnant. In these nine weeks they were threatened by an Angel of Death called Shizuru, who kidnapped and almost killed Ritsuka to snatch the baby away. Yet, using a feint, Ritsuka ripped the heart out of Shizurus chest, and gave birth to Ai, his first daughter, at the same day. Shizun, Shizurus brother, tried to revenge his fallen sister, but failed as well and had to pay with his life. As Haru Utagi ran away even before Ritsuka was beheaded he did not know anything about these current events. One time, when San managed to end her life, Ritsuka, as an Angel of lower rank, wasn't able to help her. This is when he asked Hikari Akurai, queen of Hell, for help, although going to Hell was considered a sin as well. An agreement was made: In exchange for giving San her life back Hikari was now allowed to do research on the inner darkness of Ritsuka, which slowly destroyed his left eye. To not leave him handicapped she gave him her one of her own eyes, which granted him access to a few demonic powers. After San was rescued and Ritsuka returned to Earth he was immediately forced to visit the court again, where he was punished, labelled as voluntarily Bastard and outlaw, gained his hand irons and was banned. After this experience San did not wish to have any contact with Ritsuka; he was left alone after saving her life. It took him more than a year to meet another woman again, yet this relationship broke apart over and over again as he made many attempts to speak to San while being together with this other woman. What helped him to remain his sanity was the fact that Haru Utagi finally returned, and now spoke to his brother again. He achieved to expand his powers through determination and training to a point where he may be called equal to an archangel. The climax of his inner duality was in the First Encounter where Kaia felt Ritsukas current emotional state, and split up into two beings which shape-shifted into San and the other woman. While Haru was attacking Ritsukas fake-girlfriend Ritsuka himself decided to battle fake-San. This was also the first time he came in touch with his father Eoran Utagi after the mass murder. He offered him to join his army, but as Ritsuka declined the two battled. Eoran defeated him and would have had the possibility to end his life as well, but spared it, for no obvious reason. Soon after this he regenerated, it took him only a few weeks to recover fully. In the middle of 2014 he was finally able to speak to San again, and the two arranged a meeting. This meeting although turned into something fairly different, as Kazuki Utagi did not welcome the choice of his smaller brother. He gave San drugs, masked as sweets, and told her to give them to Ritsuka, as well as having intercourse with him another time; otherwise he'd torture him. San, terrified as she was, did so at this very meeting, and Aiji Utagi was witnessed. She didn't tell Ritsuka about this, and gave birth to their first son while the father was left clueless. In September 2014 he became dangerously close with Amy Itami, who he is very close friends with. This led one day to the drunk coincidence which impregnated her. As both felt affection for each other, and had to take care of their child as Amy decided against an abortion, they became soon a couple, although this meant for Amy to cheat on Rei Kibou. At the same time Ritsuka built up some contact with San again, also finally getting to know about Aiji. At this time he was physically seven years old and refused to call him anything but "stupid angel". Yet he stood with Amy at first, who gave birth to Eve Utagi in November. Her birth soon led to the Kidnapping, the event where Ritsuka got to see Eoran the second time. Another offer to join his army was made, but Ritsuka declined again - a fight enraged, which ended at the point where Amy stabbed Eoran in the stomach. For unknown reasons this made him stop, but in return he told Heaven about Amys visit in Hell. After her Punishment she decided to break up with Ritsuka, for her own good as well as the one of their daughter. Trapped in the following depressions, seeing no more reason in life, he fled from his current life, into a forest. Interestingly he met Kaia in this place, who convinced him to accept Eorans offer. Once he was converted Eoran told him who he really was - his father - and released him from his hand irons, equally releasing his mad side. Shigeru Tokage, Haru, Amy and her brother Andy Summer made several attempts to rescue him from this madness, but without success. Time passed by where Eoran and Ritsuka worked together to take over Hell, and only after the Civil War the four were finally able to stop father and son, at least at first. The mad Ritsuka, enraged by what the others had told him, fought his father and wounded him badly, although the fight led to the point where he passed out. After escorting him out of hell and putting his hand irons back on him he was finally on the right side again, helping Reeva Kavala to plot the final trap in the Second Dimensional War. After being successful he became one of the Knights, as he was the one who lured him into the trap, fighting his mad side and Eoran equally. Even the court of Heaven reduced the amount of punishments for him, yet this event led him back to the track where he wants to fight for more rights for angels. It proves itself harder than thought though, as he is still not allowed to enter Heaven ever again. Adulthood After DW II. Ritsuka decided to settle down on Earth for good, trying to not get into aetherial business any further. He came closer to Aiji Utagi and San Kyanashimi again, as well as their first daughter Ai Utagi, yet their relationship is still influenced by their past. He is glad that he maintained friendship with Amy Itami as well, despite their adventure they had. In June 2015 it was Andy Summer who busted his plans for a bit though, as he informed him about Amys''' Amnesia'. As '''Eoran Utagi' was released from Hikari Akurais Prison at this point already and Ritsuka himself was unable to help her he asked his father, who was able to eliminate the blockade of her soul. Relationship to other characters His mad side Haru Utagi Kazuki Utagi Hikari Akurai Eoran Utagi Amy Itami Eve Utagi Andy Summer San Kyanashimi Ai and Aiji Kaia Lady Reeva Kavala Rubist Shigeru Tokage Appearances Trivia *He is vegetarian. *Since he was raped by Kazuki Utagi he developed an absurd fear against men. Often enough he starts to shiver as soon as he walks by one who is a little more buff than him. *Throughout his biography he was killed 2 times, nearly dead more than 4 times. *He prefers women dominating over him in a relationship. Additional Content Category:Male Category:Major Category:Person Category:Present Category:Aetherial Category:Angel Category:Human-like Category:Utau Category:All